


"Can I draw on your arm?"

by Cartoonzy



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/pseuds/Cartoonzy
Summary: “Can I sit here while you work?” asks Michelangelo and Donatello thinks he could just sit down next to him directly, instead of asking every single time. After all, Donatello’s reply is always the same. The lanky teenager doesn’t even lifts his eyes from the gizmo he’s taking apart “ ‘s fine, just be quiet, ‘k?”.---Just pure, innocent fluff.Delicate tcest, but you don't have to squint to see. Donatello/Michelangelo





	"Can I draw on your arm?"

“Can I sit here while you work?” asks Michelangelo and Donatello thinks he could just sit down next to him directly, instead of asking every single time. After all, Donatello’s reply is always the same. The lanky teenager doesn’t even lifts his eyes from the gizmo he’s taking apart “ ‘s fine, just be quiet, ‘k?”.  
Michelangelo let’s out a tiny ‘yay!’ and plops down on the chair next to his brother’s, dropping a pencilcase and a sketchbook on the small area of the desk that isn’t already occupied by screws and bolts and tools of every possible size.

Soon enough Michelangelo starts to scribble and the only sound in the room is graphite scratching paper and the clinking noises of metal against metal. Except when Mikey occasionally starts humming and Donnie shushes him. Michelangelo grins and shrugs in mute apology and then it’s quiet again.

Donatello may look engrossed in his work, but each time Michelangelo’s forearms brushes his own, his minds spaces out:  
Yeah sure, they’re always been close. Mickey on his canvas, Donnie on his blueprints, they often ends up “alone together”, each one focusing on his own piece while enjoying the other’s company.

Lately though, Donatello ponders, throwing side glances at Michelangelo, whose face is almost touching the sheet of paper in concentration, it’s not like that anymore. They don’t “end up” pairing up because they are the artist duo or because Leo and Raph are already onto something by themselves. The truth is...  
“Done!”Michelangelo rises up from his masterpiece like a jack-in-the-box, putting Donatello’s musing to a screeching halt “Wanna take a look?”.  
Michelangelo’s smile his so bright Donatello can’t bring himself to point out to his little brother that he broke once again his promise on silence. He resorts to a deadpan look, extending his hand.  
  
Mickey enthusiastically passes him the page. Donatello can tell apart two characters fighting each other, engulfed in blue-ice flames and explosions.  
“Wow, It’s pretty rad” the teen admits, rising his eyebrows. “Thanks Donnie~” Michelangelo chirps, resting his chin on his hands. Donatello just can’t stand the look of adoration his brother is giving him “yeah ok, back to work now” he cuts off, turning around and grabbing back his tools.  
  
The truth is, Donatello resumes his train of thought, that lately Michelangelo is seeking Donatello’s attentions like a puppy.  
Donatello can feel his cheeks heat up, and he’s so unused to this kind of embarrassment that he grits his teeth in frustration.  
He already tried to confute his own conclusion: Michelangelo does NOT have a puppy crush on him. The kid’s just affectionate by nature. He loves to hug and be hugged. He’s always trying to sneak on Raphael’s back. And speaking of attentions, it’s not like he just wants Donatello’s. Mickey gloats when Leonardo is impressed by a new trick or drawing as well.  
No need to hyperventilate, Donatello told himself already, this “crush theory” is completely unfounded.  
And yet, there are other things that happened lately, other signs, even if Donatello is trying as hard as he can to ignore them.  
“Hey Donnie?”.  
“What?” Donatello snaps, eyes wide, turning around again. Michelangelo is pouting, apparently unaware of his brother’s inner turmoil.  
“I’m booo~red. I’m tired of drawing with pencils on paper” the teen in orange continues, timidly holding a non-toxic sharpie in his hand “can I draw on your arm?”.  
Donatello, yet tense, let’s out a sigh. Michelangelo is still such a child. Naive, unaware. To think he could have...romantic feelings for him was just so ridiculous.  
  
“Sure, knock yourself out” Donatello shifts his elbow in a comfortable position and smiles fondly as his little brother cheers and uncaps a sharpie.  
He honestly thinks Michelangelo’s drawings are awesome, and if getting flames or thunders scribbles all over his skin makes his brother happy, he’s happy too.  
Soon enough, the brothers are both back to work, in silence.  


Wet ink and warm fingers on his skin still prevent Donatello to relax and focus on his activity though. Ok, he’s over his own weird speculations about Mikey, now what?  
Donatello can’t stop thinking about the idea of his brother actually having a crush on him, and now, rather than a theory, it’s becoming kind of a scenario: what if Mikey one day confessed that he likes Donatello in a ‘special’ way? Donatello can imagine the scene play out in his mind vividly, he can see his brother’s head tilt on one side, his cheek pressed on his shoulder as he waits for an answer ( does Donnie like _likes_ him too?), with that adorable questioning look of his.  
What if Mikey wanted to kiss him? And like, not on the cheek (that happens already), more like a real kiss on the lips. The answer his obvious, Donatello would said no, since he’s not a bastard and he would never, ever take advantage of little Mikey’s ingenuity. But what if, at this point, Mikey insisted? What if it was really hard to say no and-  


“Done!!” Donatello’s heart drums in his chest and he hates himself with a visceral passion.  
“It came out great, if I can say so myself~” Michelangelo is looking particularly cheeky, Donatello finally notices. He’s got that face he wears when he’s planning a prank, and when he also starts snickering, the teen in purple doesn’t like it one bit.  
“I swear, if you drew some dumb shit on my arm, I’ll-” Donatello lifts up his arm to check out if it’s covered in obscenities or anything similar.  
From his angle the drawings are upside-down of course, but he can immediately tell, as his face heatens up, that they are not what he thought.  


Alternating from orange to purple, varying in size, shape and style, a chain of hearts are crawling from his elbow to his shoulder. Donatello stares at it, eyes wide and mouth agape .  
  
The young artist is still giggling, or rather now, laughing “You look SO damn funny Donnie! I wish you could see your face right now!”.  
Donatello is recovering from his surprise already though, replaced by confusion. “Hearts?” he just says, raising an eyebrow.  
“Mh~mmh..Hearts for you” Mikey confirms smugly, closing his sharpie back with a click and leaning forward “So, do you like them?”.  
Donatello swallows a lump in his throat, leaning back. Michelangelo is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and a soft, cheeky grin. If Donatello wasn’t utterly terrified to use the term, even only in his own head, he would define his brother as...  
“ ...you don’t?” Mikey asks softly, tracing the hearts with his fingertips.  
‘Flirty’ Donatello thinks, warm chills running on his caressed arm and through his spine. Michelangelo is flirting with him. Oh god.  
“ I do” the older teen hears himself croak out.  
“Yaaay! Thank you for letting me draw on you, Donnie.” Mikey cheers and, with Donatello’s utter terror and fascination, closes the short distance between his snout and the arm to kiss it.  
Before Donatello can even process what just happened, Mikey has already jumped up from his seat and is collecting back his pencils and papers, humming a happy tune.  


“Woah woah, hey you wait a second!” Donatello shakes his head, getting back to his senses. Mikey is heading for the door already, and his older brother can’t stand the idea he’s getting away with...with ‘teasing’ just like this.  
“Michelangelo, get your ass back here! We need to talk!”.  
But Mikey is already moving the tent they use as a door aside “Next time, now Igottagobye~!”. Donatello is only able to catch a glimpse of his brother’s reddening cheeks before they disappear behind the flapping rug.  
The tall teen just slumps back on his seat, sighing in defeat. Donatello doesn’t feel like going after Mikey, he needs some time to process his own thoughts and (he rubs his temples) feelings.  
He lifts and twists his arm to take another, better look, at his new tattoo.  
Michelangelo never drew hearts on anyone else before. They are just for him and no one else, Donatello thinks, as a warm grins spreads across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fiction. I never even considered writing fan fictions. Up until now. That's how desperate I am for 2k18 tcest content.


End file.
